DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Multidisciplinary training in basic science and clinical aspects of vision research will be conducted at both the pre- and post-doctoral levels at the University of Washington. Faculty in 11 departments in the School of Medicine and the School of Arts and Sciences will be preceptors for pre- and post-doctoral trainees in structural biology, cell and molecular biology, molecular biophysics, visual function and systems neurobiology using a variety of model systems in vertebrate. animals and selected cell and organ culture systems. Vision research at the University of Washington is supported by more than 88 grants and funds from private and public sources. Vision training will emphasize modem technological approaches to clinical problems in the visual system in both normal and abnormal conditions. Recent additions to the local resources include 2 confocal microscopes and a microarray facility. The unusually strong scientific environment for multidisciplinary and clinical collaboration is a strength of Vision Training at the University of Washington and encourages interdisciplinary interactions that will develop new understanding of the scientific basis of important clinical problems in vision. We propose a program designed to provide a rigorous scientific education for successful careers in academic and biomedical research in visual sciences.